simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Malinka78/Co oglądam
Witam! Poczułam pilną potrzebę (towarzyszy mi od około miesiąca) podzielenia się z Wami moim gustem filmowym. Przedstawię tu kilka filmów, które kocham, lubię. Mam tylko jedną prośbę: nie śmiejcie się z tego co lubię. Każdy ma inny gust, a wyśmiewanie go raczej nic nie zmieni. ''Szkoła uczuć'' Mimo, że nie robię żadnej listy, od tego filmu pragnę zacząć. Dla tych, którzy jeszcze o nim nie słyszeli: opowiada on o chłopaku, który zakochuje się w dziewczynie chorej na białaczkę. Ten film sprawił, że płakałam przez całą noc i zrozumiałam parę rzeczy. Nawet teraz kiedy to piszę łza kręci mi się w oku. Uwielbiam ten film i jego ścieżkę dźwiękową (utwór "Only hope"). ''Mała syrenka'' A teraz będzie trochę weselej.thumb|274pxthumb|228px Fabuły Małej syrenki ''chyba nie muszę pisać. Sama nie wiem dlaczego lubię ten film. Obejrzałam go kiedy miałam trzy lata i zaczęła się mania :). Podobają mi się kolejne części tego filmu. Mają taki sam klimat, jest w nich odrobina humoru. Jak w większości filmów Disney'a z XX wieku (chociaż trzecia część jest z tego wieku). '''Uwaga! Nie czytaj tego jeśli lubisz produkcje typu "Taniec rządzi"!' Przy okazji ponarzekam sobie na Disney. A właściwie tego co z niego zostało. Otóż filmy, które powstały w poprzednim wieku były piękne. Miały niesamowity klimat, ciekawą fabułę, można się było wzruszyć lub pośmiać.thumb|274px Teraz namiastką tego są produkcje Pixara. Bo Disney zajął się czymś innym. Może będę za ostra, ale nie rozumiem jak można promować to pod nazwiskiem Disney'a. Nie chcę nikogo urazić, ale takie jest moje zdanie. thumbOsobiście mnie zatkało jak obejrzałam jeden odcinek. Ani się przy tym śmiać, ani wzruszyć. Wątpię, abym miała kiedykolwiek problem typu :"wydałam kasę na głupoty i muszę zjeść 10 kg spagehtti, bo zrobię z siebie idiotkę". Według mnie takimi problemami promuje się głupotę. A to raczej jest szkodliwe. No i jeszcze ścieżki dźwiękowe w filmach. Jeszcze kilka lat temu nie było gali Oscarów, na której Disney nie dostałby przynajmniej nominacji za najlepszą piosenkę. A teraz? Przyznaje w tym roku był Man or Muppet ''(przyznaję, że ten utwór przypadł mi do gustu), ale reszta? ''Mój brat niedźwiedź Przepiękny, ale bardzo, bardzo smutny film. Ginie w nim jeden człowiek, jeden niedźwiedź, przez co mały Koda zostaje osierocony. Chyba jeden z ostatnich filmów Disney'a, który wywołuje (u mnie przynajmniej) jakieś inne odczucia niż pojawiający się w głowie napis WTF? i niesmak. ''Lis i pies'' Zawsze marzyłam, żeby obejrzeć ten film i wczoraj spełniłam moje marzenie. Bajka opowiada o prawdziwej thumb|258pxprzyjaźni, która zostaje wystawiona na ciężką próbę, ale tak jak prawdziwa miłość zawsze zwycięża. Najpiękniejsza scena filmu to moim zdaniem moment kiedy Tod mówi do Coppera: ''-Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.'' ''-'Ty moim też''' -'' odpowiada mu piesek.thumb ''-Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi na zawsze.'' ''-Tak na zawsze.'' Po czym oboje zaczynają się pluskać w strumyku. I faktycznie mimo trudów zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Na zawsze. ''Robin Hood'' Kolejna animacja Disney. Jej fabuły chyba nie muszę opowiadać. Jest momentami zabawna, momentami smuci, ale jest niewątpliwie magiczleft|thumbna. Tak w ogóle podziwiam tych, którzy rysują takie filmy, bo to naprawdę sztuka. Nie miałabym cierpliwości do czegoś tak trudnego. No i nie mam talentu (ale to mnie nie martwi :) ). ''Alicja w Krainie Czarów'' Dziwna, oryginalna. Jedna z niewielu produkcji Disney'a, których odpowiednik książkowe mi się podobają. Szalony Kapelusznik, Humpty-Dumpty, Kot, sama Alicja i wiele innych postaci tworzą niezapomniany film. ''Nowe szaty króla'' Śmieszna, zabawna. Pokazuje różnicę pomiędzy dobrem, złem i przede wszystkim pokazuje jak ważna jest przyjaźń. Doskonała ścieżka dźwiękowa, ciekawe postacie. left|thumb|276px ''Mulan'' To jeden z moich ulubionych filmów. Można się przy nim thumb|240pxuśmiechnąć i zrozumieć co to jest poświęcenie. Mulan tak bardzo kochała swojego ojca, że narażając własne życie poszła za niego na wojnę. ''Piękna i Bestia'' Przepiękna opowieść o miłości. Najbardziej lubię Panią Imbryk, Płomyka i Trybika oraz jedną z pierwszych thumb|right|232px scen w filmie, mianowicie poranek w mieście i piosenkę Bella. ''Herkules'' To już (na razie) ostatnia bajka Disney'a. Ja osobiście lubię mitologię grecką, więc ten film także mi się spodobał. Jest co prawda trochę niezgodny z prawdą (Herkules był herosem, left|thumb|216pxjego ojcem był Zeus, a matką Alkmena, czyli Hera nie mogła być jego matką, a Hera była straszną zazdrośnicą, więc wątpię, żeby chciała wychować nie swoje dziecko z własnej woli - trochę to zagmatwałam). Ale ogląda się miło. ''Pani Doubtfire'' Ponadczasowa komedia. Jeden z tych filmów, które mogę oglądać non stop, a i tak nie znudzą mi się. ''Titanic'' Jak mogłabym nie umieścić tu tak znakomitego filmu? Pokazuje on siłę prawdziwej miłości. Niestety, nieszczęśliwej. Nie wiadomo czy coś takiego naprawdę wydarzyło się na pokładzie RMS Titanic, ale czy to ma znaczenie? Jedyne co jest ważne to to, że ten fantastycznie się ogląda, wzrusza i nie zapomina się go przez długi czas.left|thumb|232px ''Gdzie jest Nemo?'' Przejdźmy teraz do Pixara. ''Gdzie jest Nemo? ''to kolejny film, który kocham, lubię i szanuję. Pokazuje jak '''mogą czuć się rybki akwariowe jeśli się je niewłaściwie traktuje, ale przede wszystkim ukazuje miłość między synem a ojcem, co jest naprawdę piękne. ''Kurczak Mały'' Bardzo lubię ten film, bo... Hm, dlaczego lubię ten film? Może dlatego, że jest zabawny? Albo dlatego, że ma ciekawą fabułę, jest wciągający? To tylko dwa powody, dzięki którym ten film przypadł mi do gustu, ale jest jeszcze wiele innych, których nie jestem w stanie wyrazić słowami. ''Obcy - 8 pasażer Nostromo'' Nie przepadam za S-F. Nie rozumiem książek Lema, nigdy nie oglądałam takich filmów. Ale ten to coś naprawdę wspaniałego. Zacytuję Sandy97: "Genialny reżyser Ridley Scott + wnętrza Nostromo + muzyka + no i Sigourney Weaver = mistrzostwo." I ja się z tym zgadzam. Niedawno mędrkowałam nad tym filmem i doszłam do wniosku, że ten film to też trochę dramat. Bo cała załoga Nostromo tak się cieszyła, kiedy Ripley oznajmiała, że wracają do domu, a spotkała ich śmierć. No i na końcu samotność Ripley w kosmosie, bo Obcy "wybił" wszystkich jej towarzyszy. ''Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz'' (1939) Możecie mnie wyśmiać, wydrwić i napisać, że jestem jakimś dzieckiem, a ja i tak nie wyprę się tego, iż uwielbiam ten film. Co z tego, że jest stary? Według mnie to bardziej zaleta, ale uważajcie jak chcecie. Przede wszystkim charakteryzacja. Dzisiaj nikt nie poświęcałby czasu i energii na stylizację lwa (zostałby pewnie zrobiony komputerowo), małp czy chociażby czarownicy, która jest naprawdę przerażająca. Niektóre sceny np. ta z uwięzieniem Doroty w zamku Złej Czarownicy jest straszna i według mnie dorównuje niektórym horrorom (ale nie Obcemu, tylko tym nowszym). No i znakomita ścieżka dźwiękowa. Czego chcieć więcej? ''Harry Potter'' Uwielbiam fantasty. Cykl o Harrym Potterze zaczęłam czytać, gdy miałam siedem lat. Niestety, internet i thumb|245pxtelewizja zostawiły na mnie pułapkę i czytając książkę nic nie było dla mnie zdziwieniem, bo: #Obejrzałam filmy (tak do piątej części filmy powiedziały mi co będzie w książce), #Czytałam Wikipedię (jeśli czytasz książkę to lepiej nie czytaj o niej na Wikipedii). Mimo wszystko lubię filmy o młodym czarodzieju, ale najbardziej podoba mi się: *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficznythumb|173px|Dzięki tej "sympatycznej" pani Zakon Feniksa był fajny'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic'' *''Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' ''Saga Zmierzch'' left|thumbJak już wielokrotnie podkreślałam sto razy bardziej podobają mi się książki, ale nie można przeczyć, że po obejrzeniu pierwszej części filmu bylam taka... rozmarzona. Przyznaję, że film zrobił na thumb|254pxmnie ogromne wrażenie i pozostawił wspomnienia. Oglądałam jeszcze trzecią część i mam zamiar iść na Breaking Dawn II, bo będzie się działo. ''Charlie i Fabryka Czekolady'' Jestem molem książkowym. A to jest jeden z niewielu filmów, które podobały mi się bardziej niż książka. Może sprawia to muzyka, której nijak nie możesz sobie wyobrazić czytając powieść. Albo rewelacyjny Johnny Depp. No i może to, że w książce Willy Wonka był milutki, a w filmie pluł jadem. Nie wiem dlaczego tak było, ale moja opinia pozostaje jasna: film jest fantastyczny. ''Parasolki z Cherbourga'' Oglądałam ten film jeden, jedyny raz. I to nie do końca i nie od początku. Ale go uwielbiam. I to, że wszystkie dialogi są wyśpiewywane wcale mi nie przeszkadza, chociaż nie cierpię musicali (to jest jedyny dobry musical, który oglądałam - muszę jeszcze obejrzeć Deszczową piosenkę). I jest dosyć smutny, a jak wiecie lubię takie filmy. ''Brzdąc'' Klasyk, klasyk, klasyk. Film może i trochę nudny, ponieważ niewiele tu napisów, które pokazują dialogi itp. Ale urok tytułowego Brzdąca, Charlie Chaplin i ciekawa fabuła wszystko wynagradzają. ''Shrek'' Uwielbiam tą bajkę! Znam na pamięć wszystkie części (z wyjątkiem 4ever, ale oglądałam ją tylko raz). Najbardziej lubię Osła (jego kochana gadka i śpiew), Puszka (któż nie zna jego słodziutkich oczek?) i Ciastka (wiedzieliście, że Żwirek kręci z Muchomorkiem?). No i Smoczyca i Smoczosły (jak nazwać dzieci Osła i Smoczycy?). ''Kung Fu Panda'' Nie przepadam za sztukami walki. Ale sztuki walki w wykonaniu zwierząt to jest coś :). Nieporadny Po zostaje wskazany jako Smoczy Wojownik, musi nauczyć się masy rzeczy i pokonać Tai Lunga. Ale ciężką pracą da się osiągnąć szczyty. Ufffff. To już koniec. Trochę jest tych filmów, ale musiałam je tu wszystkie wypisać, bo zabronić mi któreś z nich obejrzeć to to samo jak zabronić mi jeść (głupie porównanie, wiem). Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach